Cemen, Ring of Earth
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: Seven rings were given for the dwarve-lords, nine rings were given for men, three rings were given for the elves, one ring was created by Sauron to rule them all and finally one simple ring was given to a hobbit.
1. Chapter 1

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Lord of the Rings' characters. Enjoy.

Cemen, Ring of Earth

Prologue

Long ago, Celebrimbor was deceived by Annatar who was secretly Sauron to create sixteen rings. He created seven rings for the dwarve-lords and nine rings for men. The dwarve-lords' rings aspired greed in them and the men were bend to Sauron's will through the nine rings. Sauron secretly created the one ring of power to bring them and in the darkness bind them. In secret, Celebrimbor created three rings. They were given to the elves. Narya, the ring of fire was given to Gil-galad, High King of Noldor and passed down to Cirdan and Gandalf. It had the ability to motivate hope to the wearer and lightened the burden. Nenya, the ring of water was given to Galadriel. It protected the wearer from evil and maintained the beauty of Lothlórien. Finally, Vilya, the ring of air was given to Gil-galad and passed down to Elrond. It was the strongest of the three rings and it had the power to heal and maintain. The three rings were the only ring that were not influenced by Sauron. Although Sauron later knew about the three rings, the rings were hidden from him. Even though, Celebrimbor created the three rings, he also created another ring that was also not influenced by Sauron. It was a secret that only he knew and nobody else. It was a simple ring and the weakest. It was Cemen, the ring of earth. It was made out of jade and had a tiger eye stone embedded in it. It was created to inspire love, courage, loyalty and willpower. Celebrimbor didn't know who to give the ring to because it was such a simple ring. Then he came upon hobbits and saw how simple they were but also full with courage, love, willpower and loyalty. He saw a particular family that shone out the most, the Gamgee family. They were a family of gardeners, hobbits that understood the earth well. He gave the ring to Grigory Gamgee as a gift. Grigory treasured it and it passed down through generations. Finally, it was received by Samwise Gamgee on his thirty-second birthday. Thus, the adventure began about a hobbit who held the one ring and a duty to destroy it with the help of his loyal friend who wore the ring, Cemen.

Purestrongpoem: Cemen is the Quenya word for Earth. I got this idea when I was thinking about the three rings. I was wondering why there was only three elements and why earth was missing from it. I thought earth was an important element. 0Please review.

For Alexandria Solace and any other people who have the same concern:

Thank you for reviewing and stating your concern. I know that the ring is not about the elements but more about the abilities that it holds. I did stated how each ring has its own ability like Nenya, the ring of water was given to Galadriel. It protected the wearer from evil and maintained the beauty of Lothlórien and other abilities of the other rings. The rest of the story is going to be focusing on Samwise Gamgee (not some random Mary Sue) and the ring. Throughout the story, you see Sam displayed his courage and loyalty (that is why he is one of my favorite characters) and without him Frodo would have failed the journey. The ring will be more based on emphasis on its ability of courage and loyalty (its ability not the element) The earth was just a little interesting extra since he is a gardener (plants and earth, get it?). I thought it would be interesting add to the story. If you have any more problems with the story, just tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Lord of the Rings' characters. Sorry, if this chapter seem rush or terrible, I want to finish it before school starts. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Samwise Gamgee stared at the clouds and grinning at the good weather. He stood there for a long time enjoying the breeze. He didn't hear his father shouted his name. Finally, his father tapped his shoulder and Sam turned around to see an angry Hamfast.

He said, "Quit your daydreaming and help me prepare Mr. Bilbo's and Mr. Frodo's birthday."

Sam said, "Yes."

He continued setting up the tables and chairs. He was humming and working happily. After he finished setting up, he decided to have a break. He laid back on the grass and enjoyed the breeze. He love birthday parties. It was always fun. There was a lot of food and dancing. He played around with his ring. The ring was given to him on his thirty-second birthday by his father. Sam was surprised. It was the tradition for the hobbits who had their birthday to give a gift to their relatives and friends. Instead his father gave him a ring while Sam gave him more gardening tools. It was strange but for some unknown reason he was attracted to the ring. He was really happy when his father gave it to him. He continued to play with the ring and didn't noticed a person looking at him. When he looked up, he was startled.

He blushed and said, "Rosie, I didn't see you there. Sorry."

Rosie laughed and said, "It is fine. It seems you were occupied."

Sam put the ring back to his finger."Yes... Well, not anymore. Why are you here?"

Rosie smiled. "I just came to talk."

"Oh."

"I heard Gandalf came and he brought a lot of fireworks with him."

"That's great. I love his fireworks."

"Me too."

"So...uh..."

Sam didn't know what to talk about. He was getting nervous around her. He had a huge crush on her but couldn't have the courage to ask her out. Then he saw a group of hobbit girls waving at them and Rosie stood up.

"Well, I have to go. Bye. See you at the party."

"You too."

He sighed. Someday he would have to tell her. He stood up and continued working.

~At the party~

He smiled as he walked towards the party. His father had gone out to talk Bilbo. He searched for Frodo and saw him.

He walk towards him and said, "Happy Birthday, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo grinned, "Thanks and how many times I told you to stop calling me that. Just call me Frodo."

Sam smiled back.

"Want an ale?"

"Sure."

Frodo gave Sam ale and they both drank together. Soon they were laughing, talking and drinking together. They watched the others danced. Sam was looking at Rosie dancing and laughing. She was beautiful. He want to dance with her. He stared at her for a long time and Frodo noticed. Frodo moved his hand in front of Sam's face and laughed. Sam turned around and blushed.

Sam asked, "What was that for, Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo laughed and said, "If you want to dance with Rosie, then go ask her."

"...I think I would want another ale."

He stood up but Frodo grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Oh no, you don't."

Frodo pushed him toward Rosie. Rosie took Sam's hands and started to dance with him. Sam struggled to keep up but soon Sam was getting the beat and enjoying himself. Frodo laughed and clapped his hands to the music. Rosie smiled and continued guiding Sam. After the music was over, Rosie and Sam were sweating and laughing.

Rosie said, "Well, that was fun."

"Yeah," said Sam.

Rosie smiled and kissed him in the cheek. Sam blushed and nodded dumbly.

Frodo laughed and said, "So how did it go?"

Then Bilbo shouted, "Listen, I am going to make a speech."

The hobbits cheered and quietened down to hear his speech. Bilbo cleared his throat.

He spoke, " My dear people, my dear Bagginses and Boffins, and my dear Tooks and Brandybucks, and Grubbs, and Chubbs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers, and Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proudfoots."

An elderly hobbit shouted, "Proudfeet!"

Bilbo laughed and continued, "Proudfoots. Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag End. Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday: I am eleventy-one today!

The hobbits cheered and thought the speech was done. But they were wrong.

"I hope you are all enjoying yourselves as much as I am."

There were a mix of cheers of yes and no.

"I shall not keep you long. I have called you all together for a purpose. Indeed for three purposes! First of all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve..."

The hobbits looked confused and some were clapping as if they thought it was the right thing to do. Gandalf chuckled at what Bilbo said. Sam sat there and furrowed his eyebrows.

He asked, "Master Frodo, what does..."

"Shh, lets listen to what Bilbo have to say," said Frodo.

"Ok..."

Bilbo continued, "Secondly, to celebrate my birthday. Cheers again. I should say, OUR birthday. For it is, of course, also the birthday of my heir and nephew, Frodo. He comes of age and into his inheritance today. Together we score one hundred and forty-four. Your numbers were chosen to fit this remarkable total: One Gross, if I may use the expression."

The hobbits were insulted but didn't say anything.

"It is also, if I may be allowed to refer to ancient history, the anniversary of my arrival by barrel at Esgaroth on the Long Lake; though the fact that it was my birthday slipped my memory on that occasion. I was only fifty-one then, and birthdays did not seem so important. The banquet was very splendid, however, though I had a bad cold at the time, I remember, and could only say 'thag you very buch'. I now repeat it more correctly: Thank you very much for coming to my little party."

The hobbits were getting bored and fidgeting. They hoped Bilbo would finished his speech quickly so they can eat some more. Sam was also getting tired of Bilbo's speech. He glanced over to Rosie who was busy watching Bilbo talked. Rosie turned to his direction and Sam quickly turned around to watch Bilbo. He hoped Rosie didn't notice him watching or his red face.

"Thirdly and finally, he said, I wish to make an announcement. I regret to announce that though, as I said, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to spend among you... this is the END. I am going. I am leaving now. Goodbye."

With that, Bilbo put on the ring secretly and disappear in thin air. The hobbits gasped. Sam blinked a few times, not believing what he just saw. Did Mr. Bilbo disappear on the spot? Everyone including Sam was shock and surprised. He touched his ring. When Bilbo disappeared, his ring grew a little cold as if it was warning him of something. But after a few seconds, his ring felt like any normal ring. It was strange to Sam since it never happen to him before. However, he was too concentrated and worried by the fact Bilbo disappeared, to question about his ring's strangeness. He turned to see Frodo just staring at the same spot. However he was not surprised as the other hobbits were. It was as if Frodo knew what was coming.

Sam asked, "Mr. Frodo, what happen?"

Frodo muttered to himself, "I didn't think he would go so soon."

"What was that, Mr. Frodo?"

"Nothing."

"Do you know what happen? Should we be worried?"

"...No, I don't think so."

Frodo stood up and walked toward the panicking hobbits. He want to run to the house now so he could ask Bilbo why did Bilbo disappear. But he had to stay to persuade the hobbits that everything was alright. He walked to the front. Many hobbits were shouting and asking the same thing.

"What happen?"

"What was that?"

"Is this some type of sick joke?"

Frodo was trying to calm down the crowd of angry hobbits. Sam saw that his friend need help so he also came up.

Sam shouted, "Be quiet. Mr. Frodo have something to say."

The hobbits stopped talking and looked at Frodo, waiting for an answer.

Frodo said, "Thank you, Sam."

"No problem, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo turned to the crowd. "Please listen. I am sorry about what happen tonight..."

"Why did Bilbo just disappeared like that and how did he do that?" shouted one of the angry hobbits.

"Uh...well...you see. That was part of the party. Didn't you like that? That was cool, right?"

The hobbits just grumbled and Frodo laughed nervously. Frodo looked around to find Gandalf so he could help out or give a better explanation but he was gone. Luckily the hobbits were alright with Frodo's explanation but they were still angry at Bilbo.

"So the party is over. Time to clean up."

The hobbits continuing grumbling but were starting to move. They were angry at the fact that Bilbo just disappeared and now they weren't allow to eat more food.

"Sam, can you help the others clean up and make sure everything is in order. I have to..."

"Go see Mr. Bilbo," said Sam.

"Right. Thank you, Sam."

Sam smiled and watched as Frodo ran to the direction of his house. He want to ask Frodo what really happen. He doubt that was part of the party. But Frodo doesn't seem to know. He touched the ring but it felt the same as it used to. That was strange. It was probably nothing. He turned around and started to order and help the hobbits clean up.

Purestrongpoem: Pleas review.


End file.
